Kikyo's Deadly Sin
by Kikira-Lynn
Summary: This story is discontinued as of right now. I will re-write it in the future.
1. The Trap

**Kikyo's Deadly Sin**

By Kikira Lynn

**Summery: **Murder. It's one of the deadly sins. Consequences are great. What does InuYasha do when Kikyo tries to kill Kagome?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own InuYasha...but I will someday! Kukukukukuku!...Wow. I'm starting to sound like Naraku.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Trap**

A dark figure was lurking near the shadows of a dense forest. It was waiting patiently for the night to fall. It was staring at the recent camp made by InuYasha and crew. It knew tonight was the only night it could strike, for tonight was the new moon.

* * *

"InuYasha! Sit still so I can bandage your wounds!" an annoyed Kagome yelled.

"Keh! This is just a scratch! Nothing to fret over, wench!" replied an indignant hanyou. "These will heal by tomorrow!"

"InuYasha, if you hadn't noticed, tonight's the new moon. You should allow Kagome-sama to tend to you." Miroku said calmly.

"It's still only a scratch! Even if tonight is the new moon it won't matter!"

"Whatever you say, InuYasha."

* * *

A couple hours later, and the sky was laden with stars. The group was all nestled in for the night, even InuYasha was fast asleep next to Kagome. The figure approached the camp cautiously, her shikigami (sp?) circling her. It tapped the miko on the shoulder.

"Uunnn..." Kagome moaned. The person tapped Kagome again, this time a little more forcefully.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up. I need your help."

Kagome's eyelids began to flutter open. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the figure looming over her.

"Good. You're up. Now come with me."

"Huh? Why should I?" Kagome asked, thoroughly confused. "Why don't you just ask InuYasha?"

"He will be no help in this matter. Only you can assist me." the figure began leading the way out of the camp

_'I still don't get it? Why would she need my help? I guess I can follow her and see what's up. It's the least I can do.' _Kagome trudged after the woman.

* * *

Several minutes later, Kagome found herself in a clearing by the hot spring she and Sango had occupied earlier. She looked to her right and found a small village girl laying on the ground. The girl seemed as if she was dead. Kagome bent down, about to check for any vital signs that would indicate that the girl was still alive, but a voice caught her attention.

"I brought you here for a reason. As you can see, this little girl barely has any life left in her. I'm afraid that I cannot heal her properly. But you, dear Kagome, can. Will you help this little girl or not?"

Kagome had a bad feeling wash over her. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew it wasn't good. She hesitantly reached out for the girl. As she touched the girl's cold skin, she felt a tentacle wrap around her wrist. She gasped as another one found it's way around her neck.

"Good job, priestess. You did well. Now you must finish her off." the newly recognized Naraku said.

_'They tricked me! And I fell for it!' _Kagome tried to breathe but the tentacles were constricting her airway.

"Of course." the woman replied to the evil demon. "You can take your leave, now. But I won't kill her, yet. Not until InuYasha finds out she is missing. I want him to see his little wench die. I want him to watch her suffer."

"Do as you wish...Kikyo."

* * *

**Note: **I want five reviews before I update! Thanks!

Kikira-Lynn


	2. The Truth Revealed

AN: No five reviews...That just pisses me off! But whatever! If you read it and you don't review , I will send my army of evil steroid induced chipmunks after your sorry asses! Lol!

**

* * *

**

During the middle of the night, human InuYasha felt the warmth leave his side. He immediately woke up and stared in horror when no Kagome could be found. In the distance, he hears screams. _'It sounds like...KAGOME!' _InuYasha raced off into the forest. _'I'm coming, Kagome. Don't you worry. I_ **will **_save you!'_

_

* * *

_

**-Inu's Point of View-**

I arrived at a clearing and saw none other than Kikyo standing over Kagome. I could hear part of their conversation.

"...But I won't kill her, yet. Not until InuYasha finds out she is missing. I want him to see his little wench die. I want him to see her suffer."

"Do as you wish...Kikyo."

_'Is that Naraku? What is Kikyo doing with him?!'_

With that, I jumped into the clearing as Naraku disappeared. _'The coward...'_

"Kikyo!" I screamed. "WHat are you doing with Kagome?"

"Ah. InuYasha. I see you have come...and you are human. Just for me, I presume."

"Don't change the subject, Kikyo! What did you do to Kagome?!" _'Why won't she just answer me?!'_

**-Normal P.O.V.- **

"Well, if you really must know..." Kikyo started. A low growl emitted from InuYasha. "It is a trap. I brought her here knowing you would come to rescue her. InuYasha, your little wench will die and you will watch her suffer!" she said as she pulled an arrow out of her quiver. Kikyo pointed the arrow at Kagome's heart. Kagome began to wiggle, desperately trying to free herself. When she looked back up, she saw InuYasha embracing Kikyo.

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Oohhh, cliffy! Read and review, please!...Or those damned chipmunks will eat your face off! 


	3. The Questioning

**A/N:** Again, not as many reviews as I had hoped, but whatever. I was bored, so I decided to update...

**Disclaimer: **-Sigh- Nope, still don't own InuYasha...But I do own those steroid induced chipmunks!

* * *

When Kagome looked back up, she saw InuYasha embracing Kikyo.

_ "How could he? I'm Kikyo's hostage and InuYasha is hugging her!" _Kagome thought sorrowfully. Tears began to prick at her eyes. _"No." _she said to herself. _"I won't let them know this hurts me. I won't let Kikyo get the best of me!" _

**SWITCHES P.O.V **

As Kagome lay on the ground tied and bound, InuYasha was talking with Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what do you want with Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled at his former lover. "And tell me the truth. No lies."

"I already told you, InuYasha. I want you to watch her die. It's as simple as that." Kikyo stated calmly. InuYasha looked at Kikyo. _"Why though? Why would Kikyo do such a thing?" _He then looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome!" the hanyou turned human bent down to Kagome's level. "Are you alright?"

"Don't touch me!" Kagome growled. "Stay back! Traitor!" InuYasha gave Kagome a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? How did I betray you? I came after you, didn't I? What more do you want?"

"Don't play dumb, InuYasha! I saw you! I saw you hug Kikyo! I'm sitting here bound by my wrists and all you can do is hug your _beloved_!" Kagome spat out with distaste. "Wha...?" InuYash tried to start, but Kagome cut him off.

"Just SHUT-UP! I don't want to hear your lies! Just shut-up! Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up." she began to sob. Kikyo watched all of this with a cold smirk plastered across her pale face.

InuYasha then stood up and walked back over to the dead priestess. "What is she talking about, Kikyo?! What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing, my _beloved." _and with that Kikyo walked off, but not before she yelled back over her shoulder. "Don't forget your promise to me, InuYasha. I won't kill Kagome yet." InuYasha looked after Kikyo then turned back to the sobbing Kagome.

"Kagome. I swear I didn't hug Kikyo! She must have placed a spell or something of that sort on you! To make you believe that I did!" Kagome continued sobbing. "Don't you trust me, Kagome?" InuYasha asked with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"How can I trust you? You always run off with Kikyo, even when you say you won't. I don't know what to believe anymore. Will you just untie me, please? I want to go home for awhile." Kagome stated. InuYasha did as he was asked. Kagome leapt up and ran back to the camp. _"Kagome, how can I get you to trust me again?" _

* * *

Back at camp, Sango was attempting to ward off Miroku's wandering hands. **_SLAP! _**rang through the clearing just as Kagome ran in. "Kagome?" Sango stood up. "We woke up just as InuYasha ran out of camp earlier. What happened? Where did you guys go? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome. _What _did you and _InuYasha _do while you were gone, _hmm?_" Miroku asked with a perverted glint in his eyes. **_SMACK! _**"And just what are you implying, monk?" Sango whacked the lecher upside the head. "Ehehe. Nothing, my dear Sango. Absolutely nothing." Miroku replied while rubbing his abused head. Kagome just shook her head at her friends' antics.

"Sango? May I borrow Kirara? Just to take me back to the Well? I kind of need to go home for awhile. To sort out my thoughts." Kagome asked the demon slayer.

"Uh, sure, Kagome. Will you tell me what happened when you get back from your time?" Kagome nodded. "Kirara! Take Kagome home, please." Kirara mewed and transformed into her larger form. Kagome grabbed her bag and climbed on Kirara's back. With that, Kirara took off into the air. All that Kagome could hear from back at camp was a resounding **_CRACK! _**Obviously Miroku would never learn.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, people! That was, what? Chapter three? Not my best in my opinion, but it's the longest chapter yet! W00T! Go me! Sorry about the long delay. It's just so much is going on in school as of now, so I never had any time to update. Besides that, I lost all inspiration for this story. I was seriously thinking of deleting it. Ah, well. Review, please! 


	4. The Tale Told

**A/N: **Hey, all! I felt like updating, so live with it!...Not that any of you would care or anything if I did update...Ok, this chapter is dedicated to **_SWEETANIMEANGELSAKURA!_** Love ya, girlie! This is for all of the reviews I've gotten from you!

**Disclaimer: **Nope. InuYasha is not mine. Duh.

* * *

Kagome arrived to the Bone-Eaters Well within an hour. _"Stupid InuYasha! How could he do that?! I thought we were friends. First he hugs Kikyo, the he has the nerve to LIE to me! What a jerk! Maybe Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were right. I should go out with Hojo...I'll do just that! After I get home and rest for awhile, I'll call him and see if he wants to go do something tomorrow!" _Kagome thought with a more than determined look upon her face. With that, she jumped down the well and into her time. **(I seem to be using the phrase "With that" often, ne?) **

* * *

InuYasha looked up at the black sky. _"Kagome...I'll make you believe me, if it's the last thing I do! I lo...lo...Why can't I just tell you that I love you?" _he sighed to himself and began to walk towards camp, thoughts of a certain raven haired miko floating through his mind.

* * *

As he arrived in camp, he saw the weirdest thing. Sango was straddling Miroku who had swirlie thingys for eyes. (You know, he looked kind of like this: oO) "You stupid, good-for-nothing, PERVERT!" Sango slapped Miroku across the face. "I can't believe you! When will you stop with all this nonsense? Huh?"

"My dearest Sango. I cannot help the fact that your body is so tempting. Don't deny a man of his attraction." Miroku stated simply. Sango just blushed and smacked him again. InuYasha cleared his throat. Sango's head snapped towards InuYasha while Miroku took advantage of the demon slayers distraction. **_SLAP! CRACK! BANG! BOOM! _**echoed through out the camp. As the monk lay unconscious on the ground, Sango waltzed up to InuYasha and nodded her acknowledgement then smacked him across the face just as she did the pervert not too long ago.

"OUCH! What was that for, Sango?" InuYasha howled.

"I know you did something to Kagome." she answered simply. By the confused look upon InuYasha's face, Sango elaborated. "Why else would Kagome go home? It's always you, InuYasha! What did you do this time?"

"Fine." InuYasha sighed. "I'll tell you." He began his tale, starting from when he woke up to the part when Kagome left him standing in the clearing all alone.

"So that's that! There, are ya happy?" Sango stood up and smacked him across the face once again.

"What did I do now?!"

"That's for not explaining the situation to Kagome!"

"I told you! I tried! But she wouldn't listen to me."

"With good reason." Sango strolled off to help the newly conscious Miroku up off the ground. **_SMACK! _**once again, rang through out the camp site.

* * *

**A/N: **There! I hope that makes up for the long delay! R&R, peeps! 


End file.
